1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical scanning apparatus and particularly to an optical scanning apparatus which can be made compact with a small number of components and which has an improved optical performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a laser printer is provided with an optical scanning apparatus in which laser light irradiated from a light source and deflected by a deflector such as a polygon mirror is scanned on a surface of a photosensitive body (surface to be scanned) for exposing the photosensitive body on which an electrostatic latent image is formed.
Moreover, in a case of an image forming apparatus which carries out color printing, a plurality of light sources are provided corresponding to printing by a plurality of colors. An arrangement, in which two light fluxes irradiated from two light sources pass through one imaging lens and enter into one deflector, has been known as an arrangement for reducing the number of components of the optical scanning apparatus. In the arrangement, the two light fluxes make an angle mutually, and obliquely enter into a lens surface of the imaging lens.